To Pick Up the Pieces
by MissTentenChan
Summary: Hinata's a count's daughter stuck living a life she never asked for. Tragedy strikes and there's only one person who can pull her from teh darkness. ShikaHina AU


So this is me starting a new Fanfiction without updating my other ones. I know…I know…I'll finish them! I finished Blind (check it out if you haven't!) so I'm treating myself and letting me start a new one. It's a ShikaHina because it's such a cute couple. It might seem like a NaruHina one, but soon enough, you'll see how it's not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata wouldn't be such a pushover.

---

"I swear I'll be fine. I won't go far and I'll be really careful," the count's daughter pleaded.

"Out of the question. You are forbidden from leaving the gardens without accompaniment," her father insisted.

"But everybody's too busy with mom's gallery opening tonight. I can take care of myself. I am seventeen, you know. I'm not doing anything here but getting in the way. What's the big deal anyway?" the girl argued back.

"Your mother has acquired many rare and important pieces of art and tonight we're showing our support. Now go be productive," her father ordered in a tone that even an angered dared not challenge.

The girl acted moody and defeated and stormed down the hallway until she could no longer feel the burning gazes of the workers and servants who had stopped to view the spectacle she had caused. After Hinata felt that she had put on a good enough show, she dropped the angry child act and spun around a corner.

She began sprinting towards the French doors separating her from the outdoors. She'd only be gone a little bit, nobody would miss her and after her being so moody, her parents would figure that she had simply barricaded herself in her room like any other stupid teenager.

Even with her acquired brain and confidence, she was still ordered around like a two-year-old. The change was that she didn't always listen anymore.

Hinata bolted through the Hyuuga's prize-winning gardens and only skidded to an abrupt stop when her brother (my story-my family relationships) stepped into her path. He only had to raise his eyebrows and cross his arms and Hinata knew to explain herself.

"I'm just going to the lake for a little bit. I'll be careful, I promise. And I won't be alone," she spoke the last part in barely above a whisper to Neji, who was quite the protective brother.

"Don't be late tonight and don't drown. I'll cover for you," Neji promised as he stepped aside and allowed her passage. He understood the need for freedom that she desired and was not going to be the one to keep her from it.

Hinata gave him a nod and a quick hug as he rolled his eyes at his little sister. The younger sibling took off again before someone else spotted her. Once past the gates to freedom, Hinata took a deep breath of the open air. She slid into the forest and was soon lost in the greenery.

Hinata found this place to be her only serenity from a life she never wanted. She was supposed to be prim and proper and was always being watched by at least half a dozen people. Every time she sneezed, everyone knew. She hated it.

Sitting with his legs dangling in the secluded lake was the only person she shared her spot with.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered peacefully. He pulled himself up and faced her, his expression lit up with joy. Hinata bounded towards him and lovingly tackled him into the water.

"Hinata!" Naruto playfully scolded the love in his life as they broke the water's surface. "I'm on duty tonight!"

"So?" Hinata questioned as she splashed her bodyguard. Hinata hugged him, her toes balancing her on the soft floor. Naruto lazily slung his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on her head.

"I can't stay," he sorrowfully informed her. "Your dad's got me guarding your mom personally.

Hinata groaned. She hated when he was stuck close to either of her parents for long periods of time, always afraid that something would slip about her forbidden love for him. Hinata kissed his cheek and let him go.

"You owe me," she told him. "Promise me you'll try to sneak away tomorrow even just for a little while."

"I wouldn't miss it for my life," he promised with a peck on her forehead. He reluctantly climbed out of the lake and with a backwards glance to her, he returned back to the residence.

Hinata slid beneath the glassy liquid and felt her hair slip against her skin. She listened to the pulse of the water for as long as she could before she ran out of air. The girl surfaced but kept her eyes closed, attempting to print the serenity to her memory forever. The young countess snapped her eyes open only when she heard other voices within her hiding place. She lowered herself as far as she could in the water and frantically looked around for the sources of the other voices

---

"We shouldn't be here. It's nearly time for the unveiling of your painting!" Chouji exclaimed at his boss.

"Relax. I'm just looking for a little inspiration," Shikamaru protested, taking snapshots of possible future paintings.

"But we'll be late! There are only ten minutes until they start to introduce the Count's family!" Chouji pushed.

---

Hinata's ears perked up instantly. The voices where getting louder and closer and—wait…TEN MINUTES?!?! Hinata swore under her breath and pushed herself partially out of the water onto the shore, shaking her dripping hair behind her shoulders and putting herself directly in the painters' line of vision.

"There," the painter's voice wafted towards her. "Her, she's perfect, I have to paint her," his voice was only a whisper so Hinata didn't hear that part. All she heard was his exclamation, "I've found her!" his voice laced with enthusiasm.

Hinata was sure that he had been sent by her father to find her and drag her back. She bolted back to the house.

'Dad's so going to murder me!' she thought as she entered the house. Hinata's hand flew out and grabbed the banister to get her around a corner as she slid on the wooden floor and avoided smacking face first into a very unmoving wall. From the ballroom, where the gallery was set up, she heard the opening music. Her family was about to be introduced as they each walked down the stairs to the event. She doubled her speed.

"I am honored to introduce the Count and his distinguished family who welcome you into their home to enjoy the gallery that the Countess has personally collected," the voice spoke from downstairs. Hinata rushed into her room to replace her drenched clothes with a towel.

"The Count's parents, Sir (something or other) and Lady (what's her name)."

The white eyed rebel rubbed her head down with a towel and shoved all of her hair up with a large clip. Some pieces fell stubbornly around her face and neck but she looked elegant enough nonetheless.

"The Countess's parents, Sir (I haven't thought of something yet) and Lady (ah screw it, they just don't have names!)."

Hinata painted her lips a pale pink and her cheeks a matching color and put eye shadow on her eyelids. She clasped the necklace's chain around her neck and didn't even bother with the earrings.

"The Count and Countess themselves."

Hinata dropped her towel and threw on undergarments, her soft black dress and the painful matching shoes. She bolted out of her room and took the stairs two at a time. (Daaamn girl. In heels? Lol I'm having way too much fun with author notes!)

"Their eldest son, Hyuuga Neji."

'Walk slowly Neji!' Hinata mentally pleaded.

"The eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata slid to a stop at the stop of the ballroom's stairs and walked down them as gracefully as she could, hoping she didn't look to windswept.

By the time Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, had reached the bottom of the stairs, Hinata had stopped her heart from pounding so it no longer felt as though it would leap up her throat and out of her mouth every time she said "hello" to anyone. When she gave her father a hug, he touched the damp spot on his shoulder from her hair and gave her a "we'll have to talk" look. Hinata smiled sheepishly and began to mingle.

Personally, Hinata hated these huge events. She had to smile all the time and try to remember dozens of names of people she met maybe once. Hinata pulled her way out of the giant mob of people in the center of the room to try and get some peace. She walked around the edge of the room, admiring the multitude of paintings her mother had gotten her hands on. The pouty girl had to admit, they were beautiful.

The girl was nearing the extravagant painting that her mother had gotten made by personal request when she felt a hand on her head and her cold, wet hair hit against the open back of her dress. She let out a squeal of surprise and spun around to face Naruto.

"Hi," he said sheepishly with the adorable grin of his. Hinata resisted the cuteness and scolded him.

"What are you doing? What if somebody sees?" Hinata hissed, but Naruto just shrugged, apparently unconcerned with the gravity of the consequences.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Naruto answered.

"That's really cute and I forgive you, but you should go before you get in trouble. They're unveiling the big painting," Hinata reminded him of his job. Naruto gave her hand a quick squeeze before reluctantly leaving her.

---

At the sound of the girl's squeal, the nearby painter looked up. The sound of the adorable sound was spinning around and her hair was gently flowing out on her quick turn. Shikamaru was captivated. It was the girl from the woods. He had to go talk to her.

Shikamaru tried to stand on his toes to look over the crowd of people gathering around him to keep his eyes on her. He got a rough elbow to the ribs.

"Sir, it's time! What are you doing?" Chouji hissed at him. Shikamaru looked up to all of the faces staring at him from the audience that seemed to materialize.

"Oh yeah, the painting," he remembered. The girl would have to wait until later.

--

That's chapter 1. Let me know what you think!


End file.
